16 Again
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is in a terrible accident. Can the rangers help her or will she be stuck in the past forever? Will she be able to fix things before she is fixed herself?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Oliver was nervous his ex-girlfriend wanted to have a talk and he knew what that meant. The talk meant where did we go wrong in our relationship and he wanted to avoid that talk like it was the plague. Man this is going to suck. Tommy stares at the menu in his friend's café. Maybe she wants to tell me that she is getting married or that she is pregnant. Lost in thought Tommy did not see a blonde woman walking towards him.

"Tommy, Tommy, TOMMY!" Kat practically yells at him.

He jumps at the sound of a voice. "Huh oh hi Kat," Tommy mentions for her to sit down.

"Is the food here so good that you space out," Kat jokes.

Tommy smiles at her. "Kat you have been in the States so long your accent is dimming." She seems to be in a good mood.

"Well being around you guys made that super is," Kat picks up a menu.

She does not have on an engagement ring on and she seems to be in shape. "Well dang I see the rude Aussie in you is still there," Tommy teases.

"Oh that will always be there," Kat smiles at Tommy.

Trent walks over to take their order. It had been a while since Mesogog was destroyed and the ex-rangers were wondering when their former leader and mentor would begin to have a personal life. "May I take your order?"

"Trent?" "What are you doing here?" Tommy was a little shocked to see him there.

"Well it is summer break and I missed home, so I decided to help Hayley and work here." Trent pulls out his pad and a pen.

"I am glad that you decided to do something constructive with your time." Tommy sets the menu down. "I will have the cheese bacon burger and a salad." "To drink I want a coke."

"I will have a turkey burger with fries and an ice tea." Kat smiles at Trent.

They hand over the menus and watches as Trent walks away.

"So what's with the prompt meeting; I do not mind seeing you I am just a little confused as to why you wanted to see me." Tommy picks up his napkin and twirls it in his hands.

Kat looks at Tommy for a second. "Uh I wanted… to uh to see if you would want to try again." "Only if you want to or not." She bites her bottom lip.

Tommy stares at Kat for a second. "So let me get this straight you want us to try again as a couple or being super heroes," he says with a smile.

"The first one sill," Kat begins to bite harder on her lip.

"Sure why not." Tommy puts the napkin down. "We are both single at least I am and I have no plans for the summer."

"Really," Kat smiles at Tommy. "I talked to Adam and he told me that you were single but I never thought you would want to try again." "When we broke up before my going away sundae I thought that was it for us." She licks her bottom lip.

"Biting too hard I see." "I don't mind a little biting," Tommy smiles a seductive smile at Kat.

"Your sense of humor has become more mature," Kat lifts her hands off the table as Trent brings over their orders. "That burger looks delectable I might have to take a piece."

"All ready into the relationship and you want my food; we are not off to a good start." Tommy teases as he cuts her a piece off. "Next time instead of buying that healthy thing order a real burger like this one." Tommy takes a bite of his burger.

A few weeks later in Colorado Kim is getting ready for a rock climb. She is volunteering at a local shelter and the children wanted to try out the sport. "Okay now we need to go over all the safety rules before we begin and after we are finished we can go out for ice cream." Kim goes over the rules and helps set the first child into the gear. After everyone is strapped in Kim leads the way.

"I am afraid of the height Ms. Hart," Mindy tells Kim.

"Remember I am right next to you and I promise to keep you safe," Kim pats the girl's hand before putting her hand back on the rock.

"She is such a baby," Bradley tells Ryan.

"I am not a baby; Ms. Hart says that we all have certain things we are afraid of," Mindy starts climbing down ahead of Kim. She was going to show those boys that she had girl power.

"Mindy not so fast," Kim tells her as she helps a boy whose foot was stuck.

"I am fine's Ms. Hart; I can do it." Mindy begins going down faster.

"But I think it would be best if…" Kim could not finish her sentence because Mindy's strap begins to roll down rather quickly. "Mindy hang on I am coming." Kim leaps off the rocks and begins to fall towards Mindy. "I am a few feet from you, hang on."

"I am trying Ms. Hart but my hand is slipping." Mindy had been able to grab onto a rock that was poking out but she was losing her grip. "Ouch my wrist hurts."

Kim reaches Mindy and grabs her. "We will go down a little faster than normal since our harnesses are made for one person."

"My wrist really hurts and my foot is sore." Mindy holds out her wrist, which has a cut on it.

"It is just a cut; when we get down I will put a Band-Aid on it and check on your foot." Kim steadies herself the best she can. I can do this; we will make it through this. Everything seems to be going smoothly until the strap decides to break from the rod that was holding it together. Mindy screams. Kim braces herself for impact and covers the girl with her body. "It will be alright," Kim, tells her right before they hit the ground.

Tommy is working out yet he has a strange feeling that he just cannot shake. Forget I will take a break. He sits down in a chair and picks up a magazine. A few minutes later his phone rings. "Hey Billy, what do I owe the pleasure of this fun call."

"Greetings Tommy, I have distressing news to inform you with." Billy sighs.

Tommy grips the phone. "Billy what is it; is anyone hurt?"

"I hate to inform you of this I wish I had happier news to report but I sadly do not." Billy pauses. "Kim was in a terrible accident."

"What Kim was in an accident?" "Was she hurt?" Tommy feels the room spinning. "She cannot be…" Tommy could not finish the last sentence. The thought or idea of something happening to anyone of them especially Kim was too painful to even fathom.

"Uh Kim was in a rock climbing incident; apparently a child lost control and Kim went to help her but soon she lost control as well and both fell to the ground below." Billy's hand is shaking. "She is being transferred to Reefside Memorial Hospital today."

Tommy shakily tells him. "I will be there; I just need to change clothes and shower."

"Alright the others and I will be are at the hospital waiting on her arrival." Billy grasps his right hand over his left hand to stop the shaking.

"Why am I the last to know about this?" I know she broke my heart but that was four years ago. Tommy's hand grips the phone harder.

"Kim's father contacted me and I was with Trini, Aisha, and Zack. Rocky and Jason were hanging out while talking to Adam." "So the only ones left to know were you, Kat, Tanya, and Justin." "I am deeply sorry if you feel as though you were not a priority in the matter."

Tommy loosens his grip on the phone. "No it is alright; I think that my worry for Kim has caused the irritation in my voice." "See you in a little while."

"We will be here waiting; bye." Billy hangs up the phone and anticipates what will happen when Tommy arrives at the hospital.

Please God let Kim be all right. Tommy rushes up the stairs, showers, and throws on the first clothes he sees. Ugh, I wish I could teleport to the hospital. When he arrives, he notices a woman being rushed into the building. Tommy knows that it is Kim before he sees the face. Oh my gosh. "Is she going to be okay?" He questions one of the doctors.

The doctor looks at Tommy for a second. "We will not be sure until more tests are run by the specialist but she has been in a coma since the accident yesterday."

Tommy recalls his own coma and how he had to battle with himself literally. I hope she does not have to deal with what I dealt with. "I am a friend of hers and I will be waiting with a group of her other friends." "If there is any change please let us know immediately."

"Will do sir," the doctor rushes to catch up with the others.

Tommy walks into lobby and heads to his friends. "I just saw a doctor and he informed me a little of her condition." "This is the time I wish we had our ninja powers to save her."

"Aw Tommy is it that bad; they would not tell us much." Trini looks about ready to cry.

"She is still in the coma," Tommy shakes his head.

"Kim is a fighter; she will pull throw," Aisha holds on to Adam.

"Yeah she is a fighter; remember when she fell after the Kat incident," Adam adds.

"She still possessed the power and although she will always be connected to the powers it is not as strong since she is no longer a ranger." Jason takes a seat.

"I am sure in no time Kim will be sharing her food with me," Rocky tells them half enthusiastically. Come on Kim.

"Ah man I wish I would have been there with her." Zack tugs at a loose thread on his pants.

"The only thing we can do now is wait," Billy seats down next to Jason.

"I was always terrible at waiting," Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

An hour later, a doctor approaches them. "Hello my name is Dr. Othello and I am here to answer any questions you may have on my patient Ms. Hart."

"How is she?" Tommy asks.

"We managed to get the swelling down and she should wake up any minute." Dr. Othello glances at Kim's friends.

"Oh thank God," Trini says before she hugs Jason.

"I feel that there is something you are not telling us," Tommy tells the Dr.

"Uh well we are unsure of how she will act once she is out of the coma." He grips his clipboard. "She may need to be retaught the basics, she may have memory loss, there are so many different diagnoses that she may suffer from when she wakes up."

"I do not care just as long as she is alive," Aisha holds Adam's hand.

"When can we see her?" I need to see her now. Tommy stares at the doctor.

"I will allow only one in at a time; I do not want to overwhelm her."

"Tommy you can go first," Jason tells him. Poor guy looks about to lose his mind.

"Thank you," Tommy follows the doctor to Kim's room. The doctor leaves and Tommy takes a seat next to Kim's bed. He holds her hand. "Hey remember the last time we were in a hospital and I gave you that nice teddy bear that I made sing for you."

"Don't start singing," Kim mutters as her eyes flutter open.

"Oh Kim you are awake." "How are you feeling?" Tommy massages Kim's hand.

"Ugh like I have been hit by a speeding train." Kim groans.

"I will page the doctor." Tommy pushes a button.

"Handsome where is my singing bear?" Kim tries to sit up.

"Um maybe you should lie still for a while and if you want I will buy you a bear." "Hey I thought you said no singing?" Tommy teases. Did she just call me handsome?

"I was only joking Handsome although your singing may not be that great, you always sound good to me." Kim looks at Tommy.

"Uh Beautiful I will get right on it then." Tommy smiles at Kim as the doctor comes in.

"So I see you are awake and functioning," Dr. Othello tells her.

"It feels as though I can barely move and I am supposed to be training for the games."

The games; did she rejoin the team? "I do not think you will be training for a while Beautiful."

"I am going to ask you a few questions alright."

"Okay doc but you should let me fix my hair first; I hate doing interviews looking a mess," Kim jokes as she tries to smooth her hair.

"You look fine Kim," Tommy grins. She is definitely going to be okay.

"What is your name?"

"Kimberly Ann Hart but hopefully in the future Kimberly Ann Oliver."

Tommy stares at Kim. Does she still love me?

"Very good." "I would ask you where you are but seeing as how you were moved to this hospital I will skip that one." "What year is it?" The doctor is writing notes on his clipboard.

"The year is 1996 and we would be in the Angel Grove Hospital silly." Kim smiles at the doctor.

Uh oh. "Did she just say 1996?" Tommy asks the doctor.

"Yes I am afraid she did," Dr. Othello looks at Tommy. "She seems to be suffering from present memory loss and her mind has traveled all the way back to 1996."

That is why she called me Handsome. "How long does it last and can it be treated."

"I have no idea how long it lasts." "It could be an hour, day, months, or even years before she has her regular memory back." "The cure is too basically go along with what she thinks and gradually bring in the present." He puts his pen in the clipboard. "I need to have them set up the lab; I will be right back Kim to take more tests." Dr. Othello leaves the room.

"What does he mean I think it is the year 1996; when I know it is the year 1996." Kim glances around the room. "The room seems a bit different but it has been a year since I was last here."

"Uh Beautiful, we are not in Angel Grove but Reefside." Tommy does not know what to do or say and wishes the doctor would return and give him more directions on how to handle the problem. "Are you thirsty?" He holds up a pitcher and a cup.

"Yes my mouth is drier than Rita's hair." Kim gladly takes the cup and sips the water.

"Rita's hair huh." Tommy laughs.

"Why are we in Reefside?" "Are we playing against them or fighting evil?" Kim gives the cup back to Tommy.

"Uh…um we live here now or at least I do." Tommy picks up the television remote.

"What; why would you move away from your family and me and your duties?" Kim stares at Tommy. "Should we switch spots?"

"No we should not switch spots and I still visit my family often." "Kim it is the year…"

"I am back and with a wheelchair." "Time to take those tests Kim." "They make take up to an hour or so but you are welcome to stay." The doctor lefts Kim out of her bed with another doctor's help and they wheel her out the room.

Tommy tries to contemplate the last five minutes. I need to tell the others. He heads down to the lobby. "Guys Kim is fine; she is getting a few tests ran." "She woke up a minute after I entered the room." How do I tell them that Kim is lost in the past?

"Oh that is most wondrous news," Billy claps his hands.

"How long are the tests and when can we see her," Trini asks.

"About an hour and we might be able to all see her since she is awake and alert." Tommy takes a deep breathe. "I have to tell you something guys."

"What is it," Adam questions.

The others look at Tommy.

"There is no easy way to say this but Kim is stuck in the past."

"What; did Rita and Zedd come and kidnap her and brought her to the past," Rocky questions.

"No she thinks it is the year 1996," Tommy puts his hands in his pocket.

"Like in fifty first dates; will we have to reenact the same day repeatedly," Rocky questions.

"No and Rocky shut up," Tommy rolls his eyes. "She just thinks the year and not the day is 1996." "Bizarre I know yet the doc said this could happen."

"So she thinks it is time to morph? " Rocky could not help himself and just had to get one last one in before everyone groaned or tried to hit him.

"We need to see her," Trini says.

"I wonder if she is her old self or something else completely." Aisha wonders.

"Let's go find out," Jason tells them. "What room is she in?"

"Room 132; uh I will join you guys in a second I need to go to the gift shop."

"Gift shop?" Adam questions.

"Yeah I need to get something; meet you all up there." Tommy heads to the elevators. As he enters the gift shop, he looks for stuffed animals. Okay if I was 16, again what would I buy for Kim? He spots a pink and white bear with green eyes and a black bow tie. Perfect. Tommy picks up the bear and laughs as it sings a song. He pays for the bear and rushes back to Kim's room. Tommy is about three feet from the door when he his cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey stranger I tried calling the house," Kat purrs.

"Oh I am at the hospital." Whoa, I forgot I am dating Kat again. Uh oh.

"Doing more volunteer work; I knew you were special."

"No Kim was hurt." Tommy checks the hallway for Kim.

"What is she alright," Kat turns pale.

"Uh kind of but no need to rush over," Tommy sighs. That would be the last thing she needed.

"Okay just keep me updated on her condition," Kat's face begins to take back its normal hue.

"I will; I have to go, bye." Tommy hangs up the phone.

Damn he did not even flirt with me a little. I hope Kim is not playing the damsel in distress card. Kat shakes her head and phones Tanya.

Tommy begins to walk to Kim's room just as she is being wheeled to it.

"What do you have there?" Kim holds out her hands.

"A special bear for a special girl," Tommy hands her the bear and presses the stomach.

"Oh a singing bear; I love it." Kim pulls Tommy down and kisses him on the cheek. "I have the best boyfriend in the world." "I told you he was a real keeper."

Tommy glances at Kim before he steps aside and lets her enter the room first.

"Hey gang, what's with the long faces?" "I am alright." Kim smiles at her friends.

"How are you feeling Kim," Aisha asks her.

"Like I could use a spa day." "Where are the rest of my gifts; when a person gets hurt she should have more gifts," Kim jokes.

"I see her sense of humor is still intact," Billy adds.

"So Kim are you hungry?" Rocky questions.

"Rocky didn't Tommy tell you to shut up," Zack tells him.

"Oh leave him alone," Kim shakes her head. "I am far from hungry' sorry Rocky."

"After about another hour of visiting Kim needs her rest and she will eat something when she wakes up," Dr. Othello tells her.

"Aw can Tommy stay though; he will not want to leave my side." Kim pouts.

The others look at Tommy in amazement.

"Of course I would not leave your side," Tommy is unsure of what to do.

"Well he can wait in a chair in your room but only if he allows you to rest." He moves Kim back to her bed. "I will be back in one hour to check on things."

"Docs are such worrywarts." Kim reaches for the remote. "There is a special on about the games that I want to watch; I thought about training there but Florida is just too far away."

Again, everyone looks at Tommy.

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "I agree Kim." "What do you remember about your accident?"

"Uh I think I was practicing on the balance beam yet I am not at the Juice Bar, so I do not know what happened Handsome." Kim twirls her hair with her finger. "I am glad for pain medicine because I was getting a whopper of a headache a little bit ago."

Tommy fluffs her pillows. "Better?"

"Yes much thanks again Handsome." "Can anyone tell me why we are in Reefside and why does Tommy live here now without me?"

"Uh Tommy take it away," Zack tells him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy glances at Zack before he looks at Kim. "I found out that I have a brother named David and he leaves here. I need some medication myself now. Tommy sits in a chair next to Kim's bed. I am glad it is the summer and I am not teaching summer school.

Kim smiles at Tommy. "Wow a brother; that must be real neat." Kim looks sad for a second. "I always wanted a sibling but my parents divorced and I never got that sibling."

"You can borrow mine whenever you like," Tommy laughs. "David thinks that because he is older that he can boss me around."

"He will be my sibling once we are married." Kim bites her bottom lip. "How could I have forgotten about him?" "I must have banged my head really hard."

Aisha frowns. "You did Kim; uh Tommy can I see you in the hallway for a second?"

"Sure Aisha." Tommy follows her out the door and watches as she closes it." "Yes?"

"Since Kim has had her accident and you seem to like being able to travel back to 1996; how about you break up with Kat and pursue Kim." Aisha twirls a lock of hair.

Tommy stares at Aisha. "How can you say such a thing?" "I feel bad for Kim but I am with Kat now." Tommy shakes his head at such a thought.

"Only because Kat pounced on you before Kim could." Aisha crosses her arms over her chest. "I bet you did not know that Kim was coming to talk to you later on that day huh?"

"She was…" Tommy looks confused. "Then why didn't she?"

Aisha frowns. "Tanya told me about your little meeting with Kat and Kim overheard so she decided against asking you to meet her."

Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Why am I just now learning about this?"

"Kim has too much pride and she figured Kat had talked you into taking her back, so what was left for her to do?" Aisha waves her arms around. "Beg you to dump Kat and be with her!"

"No." Tommy does not know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to see where his relationship with Kat could go but on the other hand he wanted Kim to fully recover and he did like how she called him Handsome and had so much love in her eyes when she spoke to him. "I need to think this through and talk to Kat." "Tell Kim I needed a soda or something." Tommy walks to the vending machines down the hallway and around the corner.

Aisha watches him leave. I hope he does what is right. She reenters Kim's room.

Tommy puts money into the machine and presses the proper buttons. Then he pulls out his cell phone and dials Kat's number. "Hey Kat are you busy?" Tommy takes the soda from the machine. "Great because I have something serious to talk to you about," Tommy frowns.

Kat grips the phone. "You had better not be breaking up with me because Kim is playing the damsel in distress."

"Listen Kim is seriously hurt." "She was in a coma for a day and has memory loss and the gang wants me to help her gain it back." Tommy sits down in a chair next to the vending machines.

"So what does that have to do with us," Kat questions.

Tommy sighs. "Everything; they want me to act like it is the year 1996."

"What; Tommy I am not following you?"

"The doctor said in order to make Kim well that we need to act like it is 1996."

Kat groans. "But I just got you back besides the gang can help with that."

"They can but Kim and I was the it couple back then and well the doctor said that is what needs to be done, so I think I will do it." Tommy nods his head. It is the right thing to do.

"So you are going to say forget our relationship for that tart!" "The tart that broke your heart through a letter for another guy who she later on dumped for unknown reasons." Kat screams. "Kim is not girlfriend or wife material Tommy and I am."

"My decision is finally and if you cannot get out of this hate Kim and realize this is what's best than I really do not even want to talk to you." "What if the roles were reversed?" Tommy asks.

"Okay I see your point but here me out." What if we date but in secret; like you can help Kim but come home to me." Kat pleads.

Tommy contemplates what she said. "I do want to see where our relationship can go."

"That is all I ask," Kat smiles. "I care for you Tommy."

"And I care for you Kat." Tommy glances at his watch. "I need to get back to Kim."

Kat frowns. This is going to be harder than I thought. "Okay Tommy but try and call me."

"If I can I will," Tommy hangs up the cell phone and stares at it. Did I make the right decision in still being with Kat? Will Kim sense something and demand an explanation; hurting her and stopping her from making a fully recovery? What am I going to do? Tommy walks back inside Kim's room and smiles at her. "Think you can have some?"

"I think I can have a few sips," Kim eyes her favorite soft drink with hungry eyes. "I am glad you are my boyfriend and that one day we will be married and have children."


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy nervously looks at Kim as the gang exits the room. "Uh bye guys."

Aisha gives Tommy a look before she walks out. "Bye Tommy."

Kim eyes both of them warily. "Hey Tommy how about we watch the martial arts tournament?"

"Aw Kim we can watch whatever you like," Tommy sits down in a chair by Kim's bed.

Kim nods her head. "I want to watch that then the gymnastics tournament that comes on next."

Tommy smiles at Kim. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Did he just say liked? Kim glances at Tommy.

Tommy mentally berates himself. Did I just say liked instead of loved. "You know I love you right?" Tommy kisses her forehead.

I thought I did. "I know," Kim, answers. "So will you be spending the night here?"

"Only if you want me too," Tommy sips his soda.

"No need to; you can come back tomorrow morning with the others" Kim sifts her eyes to the television. What is going on here?

Uh oh does she suspect something. Maybe being with Kat is not such a good idea. "Okay Beautiful, just call if you need anything." "I will leave after the shows go off."

About two hours later Tommy leaves the hospital and calls Kat. "I think we should not see each other and I think I should make a decision of who I want to be with after Kim is well." Tommy plops down in a chair.

Kat shakes her head although Tommy cannot see her face. "No Tommy, I am coming over and we can talk this out." Kat hangs up on him and hurries to his house. "Tommy we need to stay together I love you."

Tommy looks stunned. "We never said the L word before?"

"I know and it is time we start." Kat sits next to Tommy. "Please do not let Kim ruin this; what we have is special." Kat pouts.

Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "I need to think this through."

Kat leans in and kisses him. "Look we never had a fair chance; either Kim was in the way physical or emotionally and I want her gone from both but since she is hurt then we will have to wait." "I am willing to wait; I love you."

Tommy does not know what to think. "Just let me think this through." What am I going to do? "Okay look I will date you both then decide." This feels like I have done this before.

"Good that is all I ask." Kat stands up and walks to the door. I will win him over her.

Inside the hospital, Kim has a strange feeling. Something was off with Tommy and I need to find out what it was? She turns the channel and the news is on. What the hell? That newscaster just said it was 2013 instead of 1996. Kim checks her hospital bracelet and frowns down at it. OMG. Therefore, I am suffering from some kind of amnesia or something. Could that explain Tommy's behavior? I need to remember and fast. I wonder if Aisha will spill anything to me. Kim suddenly feels a chill. Oh no could he be with someone else? Kim tries to think but her brain begins to hurt and she presses the button for the doctor or nurse to come in. "I need some more medicine please; my head is pounding.


End file.
